


Take the Jump

by irradiations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pokevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/irradiations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where people have one Pokémon each, Bruce Banner and Clint Barton find themselves falling into a relationship. This is a little snippet of their first date, written as a gift fic for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for viperf0x.tumblr.com, who could use some love today. Gigi is also totally hers, and is a shiny Pidgeot with red jesses, and Bliss is a Blissey with a big red scarf. 
> 
> This is generally MCU compliant if you presume they're all hiding Pokémon somewhere off the screen.

Bruce was pacing. Back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet, checking that infernal ticking thing on his wrist. Bliss sighed at him again, trying to capture her irritation at his inability to sit still, making a low squeaking noise.

"Look, I'm nervous, okay? I mean, what if he doesn't show?" Bruce asked, pausing and looking out of the window. "It'd be okay, we ran before. I mean this is an okay reason to run, isn't it? Jilted by that guy you almost slept with an woah maybe okay you love him a little and- YOWCH!"

Bliss was a fine shot with her Softboiled attack. Case in point; she had just scored a direct headshot on a moving target. Gigi just didn't appreciate her brilliance.

"I thought we agreed no throwing eggs at me?"

Bliss shrugged, and slid off of the bed to appraise her master. Bruce knelt down in front of her and let her fuss all over him, paying special attention to his unruly curls and the way his collar just wouldn't lay flat. Blissey sighed heavily, licked her paw and brushed a curl down flat. Honestly, for such a bright human, Bruce could be all kinds of stupid and unobservant.

"Do I look okay?" Bruce laughed, then added, "Actually, don't answer, I'd rather not know." He got to his feet and fondly stroked over Bliss' head, then physically jumped when the intercom buzzed. Bruce glanced in the nearest shiny surface, then went to the front door and opened it with a smile. 

_Oh okay so maybe Clint looks really good in navy. That's okay. If a little… A lot distracting._

"Hey," he said, managing to not sound totally strangled which was what his throat threatened.

"Hey, sorry, someone was being picky about her food," Clint replied, receiving a swat on his ass from Gigi who was standing behind him. "Enjoy your first day stateside?"

"Uh, yeah. Was nice having a shower and having plenty of hot water," Bruce said, ushering Clint and his Pidgeot into the little apartment SHIELD had insisted he needed. It was sparse - though this was his inaugural visit to the place, so he had a good excuse, and it wasn't like he had a lot of stuff to fill it up with. In fact, he hadn't unpacked. Bruce shut the door with his food and stood sheepishly next to Clint in the living room, both of them a little nervous and unsure of what they should even be doing."I'd offer you a drink, but… I don't have a single thing in the kitchen, and I have no idea if the fridge is plugged in."

Clint looked at him and quirked a smile. "If it's SHIELD, it's plugged on, but it won't be full. We going out, then?"

Bruce nodded, laughing gently. "Yeah. I didn't plan this whole 'date' thing out very well, did I?" he replied, watching Bliss and Gigi setting themselves up on the couch all tucked up together. "They're doing pretty well, aren't they?"

"Gigi has been preening all day. Think she's a little fond of Bliss, really, which is pretty good," Clint answers, scooting closer to Bruce without the scientist realising. He reaches out and catches Bruce's palm, tugging his hand gently and lacing their fingers together. "They'll be fine."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

Clint agreed. He felt the anxiety written all over Bruce's face - what were they doing? Would it ever work? It was crazy! - but he also felt the way both their pulses jumped when their hands had touched, the way Bruce smiled without realising when Clint had taken his hand. "We'll be fine, too, you know."

"You sound so sure."

Clint tugged Bruce's hand, began leading him out of the apartment. "I'm not. I just think that we have to let… This work itself out. And in the meantime, we can enjoy each other." Bruce looked at him as he nudged the door closed with his toe, Clint's calm, considered words settling a niggling fear in the back of his mind.

"I think you're right. Chinese?"

"Love to."


End file.
